tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Property
Lost Property is the third (fifth in Australia) episode of the nineteenth season. Plot It is the end of another busy day when Thomas arrives back at Knapford to find the Fat Controller waiting for him. He tells Thomas that there is to be an inspection of the railway the following day. Annie and Clarabel insist that they be cleaned out first as the passengers have left a lot of things behind including a hat, an umbrella and even some novelty chattering teeth. The Fat Controller is more drawn to a paddle-ball though, which he cannot resist having a go on. The Fat Controller then tells Thomas to take his coaches to the wash-down, before hitting himself in the eye with the ball. The next morning, a black-eyed Fat Controller arrives at Tidmouth Sheds to check over his engines ahead of their inspection. He tells them they look splendid which is very important, but the two miserable inspectors have arrived and one tells them all that looking splendid is not as important as being on time and he proudly presents his gold pocket watch. The inspectors then decide to start their inspection with Thomas, the number one engine. The Fat Controller is anxious as Thomas pulls into Knapford and he and the inspectors board his train. Before setting off, Annie and Clarabel remind Thomas that he has a lot of jobs today and he needs to be on time more than ever. It is soon time for Thomas' train to depart and he gets off to a bad start when he pulls away too quickly and jolts his carriages. On the way to Dryaw, the inspectors start to get stuffy inside Annie. A lady goes to open the window, but has some trouble. The Fat Controller has a go and realises the window is stuck. Nervously, he promises to have it fixed at the next station. Needless to say, the two miserable inspectors are not impressed. Presently, they arrive at Dryaw and a group of excitable schoolchildren board the train. The inspectors are not impressed by their raucous behaviour and one child even pulls a face at Sir Topham Hatt who demands he apologises at once. The boy offers a half-hearted apology and then cheekily blows a raspberry at the startled controller. Annie and Clarabel are appalled and concerned, but Thomas tells them not to worry as they will be getting off at the next stop. Thomas chuffs through the countryside when the cheeky child inside Annie naughtily knocks the Fat Controller's top-hat off his head. The Fat Controller loses his patience, but the young boy is out of control and pulls the emergency cable. The brakes are slammed on and the inspectors are not at all happy. The Fat Controller insists that the children are not usually like that and it must be the sunshine causing their high-spirits. Thomas carries on, trying his hardest to make up the lost time, but everything seems to be going against him today. Eventually, Thomas makes it back to Knapford and his inspection is finally over. Thomas apologises to the Fat Controller about the delays and the Fat Controller tells him that there was nothing he could do. The Fat Controller and the two inspectors then climb into Duck's train as Thomas leaves to do the rest of his jobs. Later on, Thomas returns to Knapford Station after finally completing all of his deliveries. Annie calls over to tell Thomas they have found some more lost property. Thomas notices immediately that it is the grumpy inspector's gold pocket-watch. Thomas decides he must return it to him at once or the railway will get an even worse report. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set off to find the inspectors. They soon spot them in Gordon's express and give chase. They catch up with Gordon as the inspectors and the Fat Controller are disembarking at Kellsthorpe Road Station. The pocket watch is handed over to its rightful owner who did not even realise that it was missing. The inspector is very grateful and says the watch was given to him for twenty years of service to the railway company and he would have been very upset to lose it. The Fat Controller praises Thomas for using his initiative and coming to find them. The inspector then calls Thomas a really useful and very kind engine before announcing that the entire railway will be getting a glowing report, with Annie and Clarabel receiving special mentions. Thomas leaves to get back to his branch line and the inspectors take Gordon's train back to the Mainland. The Fat Controller is very pleased and even more so when he spots a member of his staff playing with another paddle-ball. The Fat Controller asks for a go and ends up bruising his other eye in the process! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Two Railway Inspectors * The Schoolchildren * The Teacher (not named; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Dryaw * McColl Farm * Kirk Ronan Junction * Kellsthorpe Road * The Mainland (mentioned) * The Washdown (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the nineteenth season. * The Fat Controller has a black eye for some of the episode after playing with the paddle-ball. ** This is also the second time Sir Topham Hatt is shown with a black eye, the first being A Better View for Gordon. * Animation from this episode was reused in Henry Spots Trouble depending on the fact that Gordon and the people at Kellsthorpe Road station are in the same positions as they were in this episode. Goofs * When the Fat Controller is talking to the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, he appears to be standing further away in the close up of him turning around. In the same scene, there is no ballast under the rails. * When Thomas arrives at Kellsthorpe Road and cries "Sir! Sir!" his wheels are not moving. * Annie's emergency cables appear and disappear multiple times. * After Thomas departs Dryaw, as he passes the rabbit, Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel's wheels are layered improperly over the rails. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures Gallery File:LostPropertytitlecard.png|Title card File:LostPropertySpanishtitlecard.png|Spanish title card File:LostPropertyGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card File:LostPropertyRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:LostPropertyDutchtitlecard.jpeg|Dutch title card File:LostPropertyPortuguesetitlecard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:LostProperty1.png File:LostProperty2.png File:LostProperty3.png File:LostProperty4.png File:LostProperty5.png File:LostProperty6.png File:LostProperty7.png File:LostProperty8.png File:LostProperty9.png File:LostProperty10.png File:LostProperty11.png File:LostProperty12.png File:LostProperty13.png File:LostProperty14.png File:LostProperty15.png File:LostProperty16.png File:LostProperty17.png File:LostProperty18.png File:LostProperty19.png File:LostProperty20.png File:LostProperty21.png File:LostProperty22.png File:LostProperty23.png File:LostProperty24.png File:LostProperty25.png File:LostProperty26.png File:LostProperty27.png File:LostProperty28.png File:LostProperty29.png File:LostProperty30.png File:LostProperty31.png File:LostProperty32.png File:LostProperty33.png File:LostProperty34.png File:LostProperty35.png File:LostProperty36.png File:LostProperty37.png File:LostProperty38.png File:LostProperty39.png File:LostProperty40.png File:LostProperty41.png File:LostProperty42.png File:LostProperty43.png File:LostProperty44.png File:LostProperty45.png File:LostProperty46.png File:LostProperty47.png File:LostProperty48.png File:LostProperty49.png File:LostProperty50.png File:LostProperty51.png File:LostProperty52.png File:LostProperty53.png File:LostProperty54.png File:LostProperty55.png File:LostProperty56.png File:LostProperty57.png File:LostProperty58.png File:LostProperty59.png File:LostProperty60.png File:LostProperty61.png File:LostProperty62.png File:LostProperty63.png File:LostProperty64.png File:LostProperty65.png File:LostProperty66.png File:LostProperty67.png File:LostProperty68.png File:LostProperty69.png File:LostProperty70.png File:LostProperty71.png File:LostProperty72.png File:LostProperty73.png File:LostProperty74.png File:LostProperty75.png File:LostProperty76.png File:LostProperty77.png File:LostProperty78.png File:LostProperty79.png File:LostProperty80.png File:LostProperty81.png File:LostProperty82.png File:LostProperty83.png File:LostProperty84.png File:LostProperty85.png File:LostProperty86.png File:LostProperty87.png File:LostProperty88.png File:LostProperty89.png File:LostProperty90.png File:LostProperty91.png File:LostProperty92.png File:LostProperty93.png File:LostProperty94.png File:LostProperty95.png File:LostProperty96.png File:LostProperty97.png File:LostProperty98.png File:LostProperty99.png File:LostProperty100.png File:LostProperty101.png File:LostProperty102.png File:LostProperty104.png File:LostProperty105.png File:LostProperty106.png File:LostProperty107.png File:LostProperty108.png File:LostProperty109.png File:LostProperty110.png File:LostProperty111.png File:LostProperty112.png File:LostProperty113.png File:LostProperty114.png File:LostProperty115.png File:LostProperty116.png File:LostProperty117.png File:LostProperty118.png File:LostProperty119.png File:LostProperty120.png File:LostProperty121.png Episode File:Lost Property - British Narration|UK Narration File:Lost Property - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video